Alternate Dimension
by It's Fnicking Awesomeness
Summary: The Flock somehow travel to an alternate dimension where everyone's personalities are opposite. What happens when the Flock meet their polar opposites? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Me: So here I am, sitting cramped in the middle row of a car, in between my younger brother and Sister, on our way to a 9:30 dinner, typing up this story to ward off boredome.**

**Fang: *snore***

**Me: He's in the empty trunk/flattened-back-row area, sleeping. I swear, that's all he does. And steal my food.**

**Sister: Hey Fang, you're stupid.**

**Fang: *snore***

**Sister: He's so dumb.**

**Me: Yup. Fact: We are going to my youngest brother's birthday dinner. Red Lobster- YAY! :D**

**Sister: I'm gonna get chicken tenders.**

**Me: :O You can't go to a seafood place and get chicken! That's like… sacrilegious!**

**Sister: Your mom.**

**Me: -.- Whatever. Enjoy the (short) story!**

Max POV

"ANGEL WHAT THE F*CK IS GOING ON! WHERE THE F*CK ARE WE? WHAT DID YOU DO?" I screamed in her ear over the horrible cacophony swirling around us.

"I DON'T KNOW!" she shouted back.

I tightened my hold on her hand in my left, and on Nudge's in my right. Nudge (who was looking around with awe) held on to Fang (who was grimly focused on holding Nudge from flying away to investigate a sparkle), who held onto Gazzy (who looked frightened), who held on to Iggy (who was _really_ confused as to what was going on), who held onto Angel (who was a mix of pride and fear), who held onto me (who was freaking out on the inside). We held onto each other for dear life as we shot through God-knows-where headed towards God-knows-what, focused only on staying together.

I looked around our little circle, and only saw psychotic swirls of color, painfully bright bursts of light, and jagged strikes of lightning.

We were in this situation all because Angel had wanted to "try something". She'd had us all join hands in a circle, clear our minds, and she started concentrating on "something". Then, next thing you know, we're hurtling through this weird, strangely-hallucinogen-caused-looking place.

Just as I considered leaving Nudge to Fang, reaching over, and shaking Angel, we slammed into the ground. And when I say slammed, I mean _slammed_.

"_**AWH**_!" I shouted as every breath of air raced out of body and I got the biggest bruise of my life on my hip bone. I waited on the ground, gulping air like a fish, before I tried to stand up. "Report!" I wheezed.

"Here." Fang said calmly, slowly crawling out from under Nudge, who had landed on him. "Geez, she weighs a ton." he said, making a face.

"Don't worry everyone- I'm alright! Nobody panic!" Iggy stood up, brushing himself off. I rolled my eyes.

"That… was… epic! Can we do it again?" Gazzy shouted, jumping up. I rolled my eyes again.

"OMG those lights were so cool! I mean they kind of looked like stars, but they were colorful, and then there was lightning but also swirls of color! I wanna know what they were. What do you think they were? Maybe they we-" Nudge babbled, still lying on the ground, waving her arms around. I rolled my eyes for the third time. Maybe they'd fall out.

"I'm okay." Angel said shakily. Narrowing my eyes, I whirled on her.

"_What_ did you do?" I demanded.

Angel looked down. "We're in another dimension."

"Wha?" My jaw dropped.

"I thought I had a new power, and I was right. We're in a parallel dimension, world, whatever you want to call it. I did some research, and scientists believe that these mirror our own world, but with different changes. Maybe people are pets for dogs, maybe colors are reversed, or maybe it's as small as snails being as big as cats." she explained, sounding a lot older than six.

"And we don't know what the difference is in this world?" Fang asked quietly. Darn him and his logical approach to stuff.

"Right. So let's look around, see how this world's different, and then go home!" Angel said too cheerily.

"How about no- we go home _now_." I snapped. But everyone was already walking towards the nearest building. What are they, stupid? "Guys! Come ba-" I stopped dead when I realized where exactly we were.

"_Guys_." Something in my voice made them stop and turn around. "Look." They all looked where I was pointing. The 'nearest building' just happened to be an _exact_ copy of our E-house back at home.

"Told ya, it mirrors our world." Angel said, grabbing my hand and pulling me inside.

**Warning: I am not making fun of or stereotyping: gays, emo/goths, preppy cheerleader types, or any other possible insulting character description. 'Tis only a story.**

The first thing I noticed was that it looked exactly like our house on the inside, too. The second thing I noticed was another Flock sitting on the couch.

My mouth dropped open at the sight of them… or us, I guess. My Flock was also stunned speechless, except for Fang, who was whispering descriptions to Iggy.

The copy of me was the first one to speak. "Hi! How are you? I'm Max! Wow, you guys look, like, just like us! That's, like, so weird, ya know?" she giggled. What the heck? I didn't _giggle_. And I definitely don't wear bright pink Hollister shirts, booty shorts, and tons of jewelry.

"Uh… I'm… Max?" I said, still gaping at this totally-opposite-from-me-me.

"Tee hee, we have the same name! We should be BFF's!" she squealed. Didn't this flock leader have any paranoia? Any protectiveness? Any concern about strangers waltzing right into their safe-house?

"Hello, ladies. Gentlemen. My name is Ignacious, or Iggy if you would prefer. Would you like anything to eat or drink? Here, ma'am, take my seat." That was Iggy… being polite? Proper? Not being a sexist pig? Wearing a suit? As Fang described the Iggy clone, I saw Iggy's face change into one of disgust.

"I'm glad I can't see him- I'd probably throw up." he muttered.

"Nudge." The strangely catatonic Nudge clone was next to speak. She was dressed in all black, and she had on black nail polish and lipstick. Her face was completely void of emotion, and it was a very weird look for Nudge.

"Ohmigod! Look at those unfashionable clothes! Black is _so _not my color." our Nudge whispered, taking in her clone with horror.

The Gazzy clone whimpered and ducked behind the couch. "G-g-go aw-w-w-ay! D-d-don't h-h-hurt m-me!"

Glaring, Gazzy said "Pansy."

"I'm Angel! I like rainbows and unicorns. What about you?" The Angel clone was dressed in a cute white frilly dress, little doll-like shoes, and was wide-eyed and innocent. She was holding a stuffed animal in one hand and a lollipop in the other. She smiled at us sweetly.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Angel looked shocked.

"I'm Fang! Nice to meet you! Welcome to our house and all that stuff. Wow, your guys' bodies are _faaaaabulous_.Your clothes are uber shabby, though- wanna makeover?"

Oh. My. God. Fang was gay. And I don't mean gay, I mean _gay_. Pink high heels, short jean shorts, a pink sparkly dress, and some make-up. His hair was carefully gelled up with pink streaks in it, and he was sitting in a definitely feminine position on the couch next to the Max clone.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Fang growled. I resisted the urge to crack up at this super –gay version of Mr. Emo. Okay, I did laugh. But only a little. Okay, I did crack up. A _lot_. Once I finally got myself under control, I started thinking out loud.

"Okay, in this dimension, I'm girly, preppy, and totally trusting; Fang talks a lot and is flamboyantly gay;" Here I let out some more giggles, which earned me a Fang-glare, "Iggy is a gentleman and very polite; Nudge is silent and emo; Gazzy is a scaredy-cat wimp; and Angel is actually sweet and innocent."

Angel piped up. "We must be in a dimension where everyone's personality is the opposite!"

"That makes sense." I nodded.

"So, like, where are you guys from?" I flinched when my clone obnoxiously snapped her gum.

"An alternate dimension. We're actually totally different from you guys, even though we look alike." I explained.

"Whaaaat?" my clone asked dumbly, tilting her head to the side.

"Never mind." Shaking my head, I gathered up my flock. "Okay, guys, let's get out of here before I go nuts and Fang beats his clone to a pulp."

**A/N: Me: There ya have it. Not as good as I wanted it to be, but whatever. I've been wanting to get it done.**

**Fang: Gay? Really?**

**MooMoo: Yea, I don't think that's his opposite.**

**Rawr: It's more like your personality regularly.**

**Fang: I'm not gay!**

**All three: *start bickering***

**Me: So, I'm finishing this at home, and now I have to listen to everyone complain instead of just Fang. *sigh* Anyway, since I have to go break up (yet another) fight, I'll do this quick.**

**Fact: My favorite restaurant to have dinner at is Red Lobster. I LOVE their crab!**

**R&R, please, and give this one-shot some love!**


	2. Tumblr Blog!

Hello MR Fans! This is an announcement that I have created a Tumblr blog. Not just any Tumblr blog- a Maximum Ride role play group blog.

What this means is you can go on Tumblr, and message me as a MR character (or an OC- I don't care) and our characters can talk, interact, and have adventures and stuff.

I know it sounds kinda dumb, but trust me- it's not. I'm already part of an Avengers role play group, and it's so much fun writing as your favourite character while interacting with your other favourite characters.

For an example of an amazing role play group, go here (no spaces, obviously): kneel-to-your-king. tumblr

So, what I would like you guys to do, is go on Tumblr and create an account of a MR character (or make your own mutant, white coat, or whatever!) and then message and follow me at 'please-do-not-fang-bang' (I'm a Fang, hehe). Then send me an ask, and out characters will do stuff!

If you already have a Tumblr, you can still interact with me as that, or just make another one using a different email (I, for one, have three different accounts :3).

I have never seen anything like this for the Maximum Ride fandom, so I think it could be really big and could be so much fun! Thanks so much!


End file.
